


Puppy Love

by Ame_Yuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Yuki/pseuds/Ame_Yuki
Summary: Admiration is not to be confused with love. You both had someone you admired, but neither had ever experienced the complex emotion that was love. And it would prove to be the purest of all.[Yoosung X Reader]





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to a very good friend , Seducing_The_Night who also inspired this fic. This is just a small way in which I am able to say thank you for being so sweet, kind and for fangirling with me about MM.

The loud thump of something smacking against the surface of the countertop startles you. Your eyes snap up to the customer standing before the cash register. Slipping your phone back into your pocket and plastering a friendly smile on your face, you attend to the male before you. It takes you a moment to recognize who he is, but the blonde hair and unique colored eyes spark recognition on your end. Yoosung, the boy who lived next door with V. From what you had heard V had taken Yoosung in for unknown reasons that neither have ever cared to share.  
  
"How's V." You're question tears his eyes away from the small candy display next to the register.  
  
His eyes settle on you with indifference as he shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
Your smile slips at his choice of words. Although you wish to press for a reasonable answer you reframe from doing so. V may be a friend to you and so it was normal on your part to ask of  his wellbeing, but Yoosung was a different story. Although you knew his name and who he lived with, that was about all you knew. You weren't friend and therefore you held back from questioning the male.  
  
"Say hi to V for me." You say with a smile as you hand the blonde his bagged item.  
  
He doesn't reply only giving a short wave before exiting the store.  
  
  
"So where did you travel to this time?" You questioned the teal haired male before you.  
  
The clacking of buttons on a keybroad interrupts your conversation. V stands from his seat at the kitchen table and heads out to the hallway.  
  
"Yoosung." There is no answer and V sighs. "I've made lunch so-"  
  
"I can make my own!" The shout is followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.  
  
Raking a hand through his hair, V sighs as he returns to his seat. He sends you an apologetic smile.  
  
"So what's the deal with him?" Your blunt words surprise you and you quickly cover your mouth.  
  
V chuckles at your act to which you pout.  
  
"Yoosung. . ." V pauses, his index finger tapping against his bottom lip. "He's just acting out."  
  
"What does that mean?" You ask in confusion.  
  
"I can't explain it." V replied as he reached forward and patted your head in a gentle manner. "It's complicated."  
  
"Fine." You drop the subject right away. Your interest is drawn to the mountain of printed photos scattered atop the table. "So now that you're back, you'll continue to teach me photography, right?"  
  
"Of course." Satisfied with V's answer you let the events from moments ago drift to the back of your mind.  
  
****

**As far as first meetings go, it wasn't the best**


	2. Advice

You stand out in the afternoon breeze as the sun begins to set. Standing with you is Yoosung, his hand held out toward you, a small package in hand.  
  
  
"V asked me to give this to you." His eyes gaze elsewhere as you take the package and you noted the difference of tone in voice as he mentioned V.  
  
"Thank you." You politely thank him.  
  
It was the first time in a while that you had seen the blonde male outside. You visited his home plenty of times to know that he wasn't one to venture out unless necessary. He preferred staying indoors and playing on his computer. V had mentioned something about how it helped the blonde cope. With what? You had no clue nor did you bothered to find out. It wasn't your place. Yet a tiny part of you had begun to find the blonde interesting. In the times you've been over you noticed certain things. Like how he held some kind of grudge against V. His resentment was evident by the different way he interacted with the older male and with you. With V he was rude and ill tempered where as with you he was relaxed and polite.  
  
"Hey." Your attention is on him the moment he speaks. "Why do you hang around V so much?"  
  
The question is unexpected and you are at a lost on how to respond. Why ask such a question? What had sparked his sudden interest in your interaction with the older male.  
  
"Don't get attached to him." His words leave you baffled.  
  
"What do you mean?" You question, the slight tilt of your head causes some tresses to slip from your hair bun.  
  
"V isn't who he wants you to think he is."  His eyes burn with an emotion you have never seen before.  
  
Something within you sparks to life at his words. You level your stern gaze with his and notice the small frown on his lips.  
  
"Why are you so concerned with my relationship with V?"  
  
You held no romantic interest toward V. He was a friend, a brother figure and a mentor to you. His passion in photography had sparked your own and so you had seeked him out, hoping that he would teach you what he knew. You were curious of the places he had travelled to and the things he's seen. You were interested in hearing stories of his travels and nothing more. To you, V was nothing more, but a friend that you saw as a brother. Although you knew Yoosung would not see it as you did.  
  
"Just be careful around him." He advised turning to go as he did.  
  
****

**It's just some friendly advice**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Yoosung dislikes V to a certain extent and hopefully I was able to convey that.


	3. Fail?

V had invited you over for a small gathering at his house. You were pleased to see that the older male saw you as a friend and thought to invite you. Although you hadn't taken into consideration that the people he invited were people you did not know. You were social when out and his friends seemed kind, but the difference in age made for awkward conversations. It was clear their interests were different than yours.  
  
"Hey."  
  
You look up from your phone and see Yoosung taking a seat beside you on the couch.  
  
"Hi."  
  
His words from your last encounter still ring in your ears. Yet unlike before he doesn't seem hostile instead his eyes have a mirth to them, sparking your interest at his sudden change.  
  
"Do-"  
  
"YOOSUNG!" A redhead barges into the living room, a drink in hand. "Oh. . ."  
  
The blonde next to you blinks in confusion at the redhead's sudden silence. You glance from the blonde to other male. You are taken by surprise as he start to sniffle and Yoosung gazes at the male with slight worry.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" At his words Yoosung stands up in shock. "My baby boy is all grown up!"  
  
"Seven what the heck? No that's not how this is."   
  
You find yourself giggling as the male known as Seven continues to wail. Yoosung stares at you, helplessness evident in his eyes.  
  
"I don't think your friend should have anymore to drink."  
  
"Oh, but I'm not drunk." Seven interjected.  "Yoosung let's play LOLOL."   
  
You share a look of disbelief with Yoosung at the redhead's sudden change of mood. This Seven seem like a handful.  
  
"Alright." Yoosung agreed as he stood to follow Seven.  
  
"And bring your girlfriend." Seven informed as he disappears into the hallway.   
  
"SEVEN!" Yoosung avoids your gaze, his face flushed. "Do you wanna tag along."  
  
"Sure." You send him a smile which he returns with one of his own.  
  
And that one simple smile affected you more than you had thought it would. At the time you had thought the warm feeling in your chest had been nothing. That the rapid beating of your heart was do to Yoosung being friendly toward you.  
  
 ****

**First impression was a terrible fail**


	4. Again

You shifted awkwardly on your feet, internally debating on whether to ring the door bell or not. It had been a few weeks since the party and while you had enjoyed yourself, you hadn't necessarily kept in touch with Yoosung and his redheaded friend. In fact the sole reason for you standing before V's residents was because you were there to pick up a camera along with a few other items.  
  
The sound of the door unlocking has you stepping back. Your eyes widen as you froze, unsure of how to proceed once Yoosung's eyes met yours.   
  
"V isn't here" While you knew the sharp tone in his voice wasn't directed toward you, it still irritated you.  
  
"I know." Came your reply. "I'm just here to pick up a camera V allowed me to borrow."  
  
Even with V out of town you still wanted to practice photography. You figured while V was away on business, you could always practice the things you had learned from your previous lessons.   
  
"You're still seeing him." He had stated it in such a way that you knew that he hadn't meant for it to be a question. The disdain in his voice made it clear that Yoosung didn't like the idea.  
  
"We're friends." You defended. "I've told you this before."  
  
"And I've told you before, V isn't--"  
  
"Right, so?" You aren't one to be pissed off easily, but it seemed like Yoosung enjoyed pressing your buttons.  
  
"You don't know V like I do." He shot back.  
  
"Yeah I know." You agreed that Yoosung knew V better than you, but you had no intention of exploiting V's secrets. "And like I said before, I don't care."  
  
Yoosung's hands land on your shoulder, shaking you a bit as if trying to wake you.  
  
"What don't you get?" He questioned as he applied a bit of pressure on to your shoulders. "Listen I hate him for a reason--"  
  
"And I invite you to tell me about that someday if you want." You reach up to remove his hands off your shoulders. "I only came here for the camera not for V, but I think I'll come back another day."  
  
The blonde stares at you in disbelief, his mouth open only to close as he struggles to form words. Even as you turned to leave you could feel Yoosung's eyes on you. You felt the intensity of his stare as as you returned to your home. You didn't understand his dislike of V. You were confused as to why he was so persistent to make you keep your distance. You were only friends with V. Sure he was teachingh you photography, but friends always taught each other things. So why was it that Yoosung wanted you to stop hanging around V when you held no romantic interest in the mint haired male?   
  
****

**You're too serious about this**


End file.
